Flightless
by Cannonade
Summary: Ayel is as helpless as a flightless bird under Nero's control... Nero/Ayel slash and yes, slightly violent. Yes, finally an Ayel tag!


**_Notes:_**_ This is set sometime while the Narada is warping to Earth to destroy it. This is my first piece of Nero/Ayel slash, so I'm a bit nervous about it!_

---

**Flightless**

Nero stood in the long, dark corridor of the _Narada_ by the window, watching as the stars flash passed at warp. He could already taste revenge, but the time crawled by in his anticipation of Earth's impending doom. The Federation would lie in ruins. A strange smile worked its way to his lips. Everything he had waited for his entire life was about to become reality. Regardless to what Ayel said, the crew would not mutiny. They wouldn't _dare_. It had been easy to silence Ayel; after all, he knew all too well that Nero wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Nothing would stand in his way. _Nothing_. At the end of the day, they all lived for vengeance now.

But Nero was pulled from his thoughts as he heard someone walking down the corridor towards him. The manic smile on his face broadened; after what they had been through on Rura Penthe, there was no mistaking who it was. It was easy to slip into Ayel's thoughts, often without him even knowing. But there was no _pleasure_ in invading his mind quietly. Nero stepped away from the window and his eyes locked on Ayel's shadowy figure. Instantly, Ayel tried to block but for Nero, it was too easy. His first officer stared back across the shortening distance between them and Nero's smile changed into something a little more haunting. Nero took a step forward, Ayel almost seeming to flinch in the shadow of his Captain. There was no doubt that he respected Nero greatly, but there was always a sense of uncertainty in his mind. Somehow, this almost excited Nero; Ayel never knew what was going to happen.

"Are you still planning to mutiny Ayel?" he asked, almost a sneer.

Ayel's response was hesitant. "I told you I agreed with you."

"Of course; and why?"

Nero almost saw Ayel's gaze flick away for a moment. "Because the Federation..."

Ayel flinched for a moment at Nero's cold laugh. The Captain stared at him with a mixed expression, his eyes narrowing as he picked out his first officer's thoughts. The man knew to be careful. Nero was prone to mood swings and Ayel was fully aware of that. Again, Nero gained a perverse sense of satisfaction as he listened to Ayel trying to work out whether he was going to lash out in a fit of rage, collapse in his own grief or reach out to kiss him in the same, rough way he always used.

"No," Nero mocked him, but not in an unpleasant way.

Ayel almost looked disappointed. "I understand the need to save Romulus..."

Nero cut him off again as he stepped forwards, his foot striking the floor hard. Ayel looked startled as he rushed towards him, grabbed the collar of his coat with one strong hand and slammed him back hard against the wall. Nero tilted his head a little as he observed Ayel, the corners of his mouth curled in a suggestive smirk. Sometimes, he would often wonder how to describe his relationship with Ayel. It wasn't love in the sense that they were kind, caring and gentle; it was quite the opposite. But it could be described as love in the sense that it was personal, intense and only shared between the two of them. It's something the crew would never know, or understand. Nero leaned into Ayel, his lips against his ear.

"You know that I would _kill you_," he whispered the words.

He felt Ayel shudder beneath him, but Nero sensed the excitement from Ayel's thoughts. If there was anything good to have come out from Rura Penthe, it was the psychic connection he shared with his first officer. Nero raised his head again, his pitch black eyes piercing into Ayel's. He raised a hand and ran his index finger along the tattoos on Ayel's cheek, pressing hard so that he could feel it. Flashes of his time in prison came back to him; Ayel's fingers caressing the open wounds left from his torture and the metallic taste of copper green blood.

"It would be better if I didn't have to do that," Nero spoke again. "For both of us."

Nero always had the upper hand. "I did say I agreed with you," Ayel replied, defiantly.

His Captain smirked at that tone. His hand pushed Ayel's face to the side and he leaned forwards, running his tongue inside his ear. A sharp groan escaped Ayel at that moment and Nero revelled in his ability to control.

"Good," he whispered.

Nero sank his teeth into the cartilage, and he felt the sharp exhale of breath from Ayel. He tasted the blood with his tongue as he withdrew, his hand pushing Ayel's face back to his. He grasped his face with both hands and pressed his lips against his, feeling the heat and excitement flood his veins. He felt Ayel tremble in his grasp and he raised his head to observe him for a brief moment. When under his control, Ayel was as helpless as a flightless bird but Nero knew that he wanted his control enough to beg for it. After the destruction of Romulus, it was a wonder they were able to feel _anything_. But Nero found that after a while, regardless to how aggressive their relationship was, it was better than feeling nothing.

He felt the anger return to him as he saw Romulus burn up before his own eyes, an image that had been burned into his very eyes since the day it happened. He grated his teeth together and grasped onto Ayel's throat, digging in his nails and drawing blood. His eyes locked with Ayel's and he saw the want and the desire written plainly within them. He laughed coldly as the rage was replaced with that same perverse satisfaction. Ayel was always so reliable and loyal. How could he kill this man? Nero angled his head and kissed him again, biting hard onto the lower lip until he could taste the blood. Ayel groaned longingly, his hands working their way up Nero's throat to claw at his unshaven face. Nero felt Ayel's hardness and he began to notice the rising lust within him. It was easy, but it was so good to _feel_.

Nero lowered one hand and moved it underneath Ayel's shirt, his fingers roughly caressing the warm skin. He allowed his fingers to travel further up and explore the tightness of his muscles. But it was not enough; it would never be enough. He dug his nails in deep and scratched all the way down, the warm blood feeling sensational on his finger tips. Ayel closed his eyes and breathed sharply, the rough sound a mixture of pain and pleasure. Nero felt Ayel's hands slide limply down his neck to rest on his shoulders, a long groan of desire escaping his throat. Nero smirked, part from amusement and part from hunger as he scraped his nails down Ayel's face and body.

"How do you want it?" Nero asked, his voice harsh.

Ayel opened his eyes a little. "Nero..." his voice was barely a whisper.

"Tell me!"

Nero demanded it from Ayel, not wanting to waste time. He held Ayel's face tightly in one hand and bit down on his lower lip again, spilling a little more blood. He listened to the indecision of Ayel's thoughts, but Nero knew how he liked it. He always wanted the pain and to be the object of Nero's fury. Ayel wanted to be taken violently until every inch of his body screamed with delightful agony. Nero preferred it that way; anything to sate his rage and his desires.

_"Captain Nero," _it was a call from the bridge. _"We've dropped out of warp sir."_

Nero sighed and released Ayel, sensing the displeasure from him. He would have to wait; his priority was destroying Earth and the Federation. His first officer slid down the wall as his weakened knees were no longer able to support him. Nero looked down at him for a moment, observing the blood and deep scratches.

"Get cleaned up," he ordered. "I'll need you on the bridge."

Nero took off along the corridor without a second glance, reaching up to wipe the blood away from his mouth. He touched one of the scratches on his face, a small amount of sticky, drying blood transferring onto his finger. He smiled and licked it away with his tongue. Once the Federation was annihilated, Ayel would get what he wanted. And so would Nero.


End file.
